


Okay

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Ancient Egypt, Community: 24_times, Episode Tag, F/M, episode s08e22: Moebius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We actually changed time!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #06 "time changes"

"So you're telling me that we're actually from an alternate reality to this one, and in fact, by coming here, we've made _this_ another alternate reality?"

It didn't quite make sense to Jack, even as he said it, but Sam beamed at him. "That's right, sir."

He didn't know exactly where she'd gotten the 'sir', but he decided immediately that he liked it.

"So," Jack said again, "we're _in_ an alternate reality?"

"Well, yes, I suppose we are," said Sam.

"Huh."

"It's really a little mind-boggling," she continued, blue eyes dancing with scientific excitement. "We actually changed time!"

So they had. Thanks to them, the future would be different than the one they'd known, more like the future described by their other selves on that tape they'd left.

Or would it?

Sam was adamant that they couldn't time travel again— they couldn't risk upsetting the timeline more than they'd done already, even though it had apparently been their own idea to travel back in time in the first place. Which meant that even if they had fixed everything, they'd still die here, long before they were born again in the future.

It was all starting to make Jack's head hurt.

"Sir?" asked Sam, interrupting his thoughts. "Jack, are you okay?"

Okay?

He was stuck in Prehistoric Egypt, apparently before the invention of the English language, facing a life with no electricity, no medicine, no... no _television_.

But he was also lying in bed, discussing quantum theory with a hot, leggy blonde who seemed to have no desire to move from his side anytime soon— or anytime later, if he had a say in the matter.

"Jack?" she asked again, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He pulled her even closer, twining their fingers together, and grinned. "Yeah, Carter. I'm okay."

THE END


End file.
